


The Road

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com"><img/></a><br/><br/>In a futuristic world decimated by ultimate destructiveness hope is the only thing that is keeping Tom alive in the face to total devastation. He is one of the last remaining survivors of the <i>Judgement Day</i> and is struggling to get by. The only thing keeping him alive is the hope that there are more survivors in the South and a small fragile boy named Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Road.

When he awoke in the woods in the dark and the cold of night he reached out to the touch the person laying beside him. The sensation of cool fabric met his hand instead and the man grunted rolling over more searching for warmth. His eyes closed shut against the grayed sky that hung over ahead, skies that never were never blue nor clear any longer. He tossed in his sleep mewling and grabbing in the vicinity around him scowling when his fingers met nothing.

 

In the sky above that watched the man daily it shed a tear of sorrow for the man pitying his poor soul. The teardrop fell from the sky and landed on one of the man’s searching hands burning his skin and awaking him as he yelped in pain. The sky opened up then content with its small victory and another drop landed on the tarp the man was sleeping on burning a hole straight through it.

 

“Shit,” The man cussed sitting up quickly. He fumbled rubbing at his eyes for a moment as another drop landed this time on a tree burning straight through its black knarred limb.

 

The silent but ever growing hush of falling rain sounded in the distance and the man panicked struggling to get up as the haze drew closer. A tarp along with a canister and a blanket were thrown into a grocery cart whose wheels had long since been melted. Raindrops no longer containing water but pure acid itself began fall over the burnt barren landscape and the man began to sob desperately trying to cram all of his few belongings into the cart. The rain drew closer hissing as it burned everything it touched just as the man set off frantically pushing the cart through the black trees. A drop hit his forearm and the man cried out tugging his sleeve down as he searched for anywhere to hide. The rain drew closer as drops became more frequent around the man as his adrenaline pumped in his ears determined to find a place to hide. If he didn’t that would be the end.

 

“No…” He sobbed running faster the cart rattling behind him to catch up, “No please… no.”

 

The once grey sky turned black almost as if it were night again and the man tripped over an unseen rock stumbling. The sky watched him. A few drops hit the man’s exposed hand making him flinch along with his ankle each leaving red angry burns in the grime covered skin. The trees groaned overhead as the rain began to fully come down slicing through them as if butter. He needed to go.

 

The man pushed him self up when another droplet hit just behind his ear burning the skin there making him scream in pain. A cave lay just up ahead but he’d have to drag the cart up the hill, surely slowing him down. But if he didn’t all of his belongings would be burnt, nothing ever survived the rain. It was the loud crack of thunder overhead that decided for the man and he grabbed the cart by its handle dragging it up the hill after him.

 

Gravity pushed down against the man and he wheezed weak with hunger but determined. He had been through too much to die now. The cave entrance drew nearer and the sky split open entirely unleashing its burning tears down upon the earth below. Hundreds of acidic drops falling upon the man’s skin, burning through his clothing, making him scream in agony. With a final heave he pushed the cart into the save launching himself after it just as the rain came down more heavily. But his salvation was not long lived.

 

“Shit!” He screamed in pain ripping the clothing off of his body. It disintegrated before his very eyes and the man sobbed as the acid ate more at his nudeness. The pain was excruciating and he reached blinding through the cart rubbing at his eyes desperately as the rain hung heavy on his eyelids. Fingers grazed a water canteen and the man’s pain soon ended leaving him panting wet stark nude in the darkness of the cave.

 

Screams could be heard near off in the woods, close enough for the man to hear but not close enough to make to the cave. Screams of agony as acid burnt through its victim’s skin eating through muscle and bone. The man slumped against the cave wall trying to regain his breath as he listened to the screams grow louder. The rain outside did not cease and yet after a few minutes the screams stopped. The man shuddered and curled away from the cave entrance shivering against the cold. Winter was drawing closer and it would only be a matter of time before snow covered the ground. He had to make it south before then. He had to.

 

* * *

 

The sound of cracking tree branches awoke the man and he jumped up instinctively pulling out his gun. It was empty of rounds but no one else besides the man needed to know that.

 

It had been years since he had ever used it and it felt awkward in his hand but the man held tight slowly standing up. At some point in the night the cold had become too much and the man had put on a pair of ratty boxers and wrapped himself in the tarp. He could not spare the luxury of layering. The more accustomed he got to it the colder he would in the winter, he had to build up his endurance to the cold now. It was a situation that could cost him his life.

 

The sound of cracking branches drew closer. Whoever it was would pass right under the gully in front of the man’s cave. Bare feet slapping against the cold hard ground accompanied by a few pants signaled that the owner drew closer. The man crouched down pulling the grey tarp over himself. Then silence.

 

Down just about ten feet below the cave’s entrance in the gully stood a panting strange. The man tensed gripping his gun fearfully as the stranger panted desperately slumping against a black tree. Other footsteps drew closer and a second person emerged slamming into the first and pulling on their arm desperately. Two girls it appeared to the man thin as rails with sunken skulls. The second spoke quietly but rushed urging the first of continue on the latter shook her head grasping at her heart. They seemed to be twins but the distance was to much for the man to make out any distinctive features besides long pale legs rutting out of oversized tattered shirts. The first to arrive had lighter brown hair while her sister had black. Both were wearing red scarves around their necks.

 

A distant shout belonging to male resonated throughout the woods and the man tensed sinking lower to the ground. The black haired girl urged the brunette on but she shook her head no. The coming through the woods came ten maybe twelve men dressed in biohazard suits lumbering slowing holding blowtorches and guns in their hands. Real shiny loaded the guns. The man gripped his tighter feeling foolish compared to the men. They drew closer fanning out through the forest and the man’s eyes darter back to where to the two twin girls stood. The black haired one was crying now desperately tugging on her sister’s arm but she had sunk to the ground and refused to get up. Suddenly the red scarves made sense.

 

“Holy shit.” The man whispered.

 

A loud shout came to the darker haired twin’s ear and she tensed looking around frantically. The brunette remained on the ground unmoving, the suddenly the darker haired girl dropped and rolled frantically to the side. A loud screeching echo pieced through the trees soon after. It happened within a matter of seconds as the wave cut through branches at the speed of light ripping up the compacted dirt, rocks, and anything else in its way. It had a piercing ring and the man gasped as he felt the air practically slice his cheek open and he covered his ears staying low. There was a loud pop and the man looked up just in time to see the wave pass over where the brunette sat exploding her into a million pieces. Her twin lay froze a few feet away just missing the wave.

 

The screech slowly died down and the men in the biohazard suits shut off the small device tucking it into a small bag that could contain a coin.

 

“Spread out and search for remains.” One man ordered. They fanned out quickly drawing closer and closer to where the other twin lay stunned staring at her exploded sister.

 

“Come on get up.” The man in the cave whispered watching as the biohazard suits drew closer, “Come on get up.”

 

“Where are you, you little tramp?” One man screamed his voice robotic through the air filtering mask, “We know your out there!”

 

The girl still lay sprawled on the forest floor shaking with fear, her sister’s guts splattered across her face and body.

 

“Come on get up,” the man in the cave hissed to him self, “They’re going to get you. Get up!”

 

“You think you could out run us?” One man called out laughing.

 

“You seriously thought you could escape?” Another joined in as their formation drew closer.

 

“It’s just too bad we had to go waste a meal.”

 

“Good thing we still have you.”

 

“There you are sweetheart.”

 

“NO!”

 

Instantly afterwards the forest below the cave blew up in a violent explosion. Debris flew threw the air and even up into the cave showering the hiding man. A blinding light overtook the man’s vision whiting out the forest pure light. The light dimmed soon after and the man blinked against the white dots dancing across his vision. His ears were ringing painfully and he gasped for breath brushing off the debris that landed on him.

 

“No.” He gasped scrambling over to the cave’s entrance. Below him the girl stood on the only patch of ground left in a massive crater shaking with fear. She held some alien device in her hand still pointed at where the men had been standing before she swayed for a minute.

 

And then she promptly fell into the ditch.


	2. Bill

The man watched stunned as the thin girl swayed for a moment clutching her head. She appeared to be physically exhausted and the man’s breath caught when she lost her balance and tumbled from her spot into the ditch.

 

The crater was smoking, hot steam rising up into the cold frigid air. It went up through the remains of the blacken trees whose branches and brothers had been blown to bits by the girl’s alien device into the grey sky. Smoke. Anyone in the surrounding area was sure to have heard the explosion and now the smoke was leading them straight to the cave.

 

“Shit,” The man hissed getting up and hurriedly grabbing his stuff, “Shit stupid girl.”

 

There was quiet groaning from in the ditch and the man stopped tucking his belongings in the cart and staring down at her limp form. He had a choice. He could take her with him but then that would cut his few supplies in half or leave her where surely more men in biohazard suits would find her and…

 

“I must be loosing my mind,” He muttered quietly. Slinging a rope around a tree nearby the man lower his cart carefully to the ground and then jumped down after it. His feet hit the cold ground roughly and he went sprawling for a moment stumbling to regain his balance. His body was weak from hunger and loneliness.

 

Careful steps and he approached where the girl lay sprawled. Her back slowly rising and falling with her pained breaths, the red scarf staring at the man mockingly. Upon coming closer the man’s suspicions were confirmed. She was painfully beautiful even despite the times. Her body was thin to the point where her fibs were visible and yet she had defined muscles on her arms. Her long black hair was tangled with dirt but not leaves. There were no more leaves not since the trees had all died.

 

He took a cautious step forward and his foot hit rock making him loose his grip and tumble into crater. The world was spinning painfully fast for a moment and he briefly in his rolling caught sight of the girl jumping up. By the time he landed on his back and foot stomped down firm on his chest pinning him there. Calculating amber eyes.

 

“Who are you?” The girl snapped her voice surprisingly low and raspy, “Who are you?”

 

“I…I,” the man coughed wincing when she pressed down firmer, “S-stop…”

 

“Not until you answer me,” she glared pointing the alien device in his face. He could still feel where the barrel was warm from the last shot and he assumed it must be a gun or some sort, “Who are you? Why were you hiding? Answer me!”

 

“I-I saw… the men… and you… your sister,” the man stumbled over his words embarrassed when she leaned down further to hear him. He noticed a long tattoo on the side of her face in various numbers and he squinted unsure of what the different symbols meant.

 

“What are you looking at?” She snapped but her face burned red under the man’s gaze, “You eyeing my tat?”

 

The man simply nodded studying it more carefully and letting his eyes wander over to the girl’s eyes. They were captivating amber that burned fiery brown with intensity, taking in every movement or sound. Even despite her raggedy clothing she was surprisingly clean but even more so pale. It was such a color that the man had no seen in ages and it made his heart clench. No one was pale anymore, no one. Not between the filth and grime of the world and the constant dust storms that found its way through every crack and surface. She had plush lips pressed tightly into a thin line as the man studied her and he smiled softly wandering to the elegant stretch of her neck. His smile soon faded however upon the sight of an Adam’s apple. This was no girl.

 

“Y-you’re a b-boy?” The man blurted before he could stop himself. The feminine boy’s face burned bright red and he scowled stomping down roughly on the man’s chest in revenge.

 

“Shut up!” He snapped still aiming the gun at him, “You still didn’t answer my question! Who are-”

 

The boy was silenced soon after when a loud whining noise entered the woods. It pierced the man’s ears and he winced watching as the boy fell over clutching his head. A tree exploded just off of the boy’s right shattering into a thousand pieces, black wood shining in the dull grey light. There were some distant calls in the woods sounding of men and the boy sat up alarmed he’d been found.

 

“We need to go.” He panicked getting off the man beneath him.

 

“We? What do you mean ‘we’?” the man snarled rolling towards his cart. Another whining noise followed soon after and hit the cave on the hill above sending rock tumbling everywhere. A large boulder just barely missed the man and he cussed getting up and setting off with the rattling cart behind him.

 

“Wait!” He heard the boy call after him, “You can’t leave me!”

 

“Like Hell I can,” The man panted rushing through the trees. The sounds of the explosions were getting closer and he could no longer hear the effeminate boy’s calls anymore. Pounding feet on dead earth running desperately for its owner’s life.

 

The trees began to get scarcer up ahead and soon the man broke out into a clearing. His feet hit something hard under the layers of dirt and sand and he kicked at it revealing a cracked road. The yellow and white paint had long ago peeled with age but it was a road no less. He still could not hear the men’s cries nor the boy’s and the man relaxed slowing his run to a jog. The needle on his knapsack told him he was heading south and he sighed with relief setting off down the trail.

 

He continued to walk for a few minutes and guilt began to over take him. It had been years since he had been so close to another human let alone talk and be touched by one. Images of the boy’s frightened face upon hearing the men reached his mind and the man grunted trying to shake these thoughts. He couldn’t get attached.

 

No one was attached anymore not in these times. Families had broken up within a week after Judgment Day. Small children left to fend for themselves in the streets as the cities burned and ran wild with chaos. Animals escaping from the zoo and devouring the small infants left in baskets or parks to die. And the horrid scent of burning flesh. It was everywhere around him in the cities regardless of which one he gone to.

 

The man had been traveling for a long time, longer than most survivors. His kind was slowly being forgotten and he probably was the last one from the original survivors. The one from a time where there was electricity, when the sky was still blue, or when such things as television still existed. That was over thirty-seven years ago. He had only been eight when he was forced to fend for himself. He had lived in a city called New York when the first wave hit killing his parents instantly. He had been in the subway tunnels at the time ready to go to school when the power went out and the train was thrown off the tracks.

 

Most people from that time had already died but somehow the man had managed to survive. Watching as the few that did remain repopulated the now broken earth with child that knew nothing of running water or what a house was. The boy from the woods looked young surely born far after the man was. He was practically a child still just barely grazing the passage to adulthood.

 

“I have to go back.” The man whispered turning around sharply, “I can’t leave him like that.”

 

Surprisingly it was easier to run back to a place you were running away from than to escape it. He left his cart by the road and made his way back through the trees to the crater. The wind was whooshing in his ears urging him on and he ran faster, faster than he had run in years. His body burned with heat as his heart pumped and his blood boiled. The finally he found him.

 

There lying on the ground curled into a ball was the boy surrounded by a group of taunting men in biohazard suits. They each were carrying a glowing electric torch that shocked the boy each time they prodded him with it. They were laughing, their oxygen purifiers making their voices robotic, as they prodded the boy more watching him gasp and squirm.

 

Another shock and the boy arched off the forest floor screaming into pain, his eyes filled with tears. The sight made the man’s blood boil.

 

He was only a few feet away from the men now but they didn’t notice, as they were too absorbed in their sick game. Another electric shock paired by another pained scream. The man needed to do something and fast. The alien device the boy had used earlier caught his eye lying forgotten on the ground. He picked it up awkwardly examining it, it appeared to be gun it even had a trigger. Shaking hands aimed carefully cutting the boy out of its range and then he pulled the trigger.

 

A shock wave exploded from the small device sending the man flying backwards. He watched terrified as it emitted a bright light that swallowed the men with their torches entirely. Slowly ripping the suits from them followed by their skin and then muscles. It lasted only for a few moments and he watched as the evil men literally deatomized in front of him. The light soon faded and revealed another giant crater free of the men in the biohazard suits leaving the trembling boy on the ground.

 

The man rushed to him instantly and carefully scooped up his head looking him over. The boy’s eye had swollen shut from a blow and he had a streak of blood coming from his temple. The boy forced his eyes open and its amber beauty instantly captivated the man.

 

“T-thank you.” The boy whispered softly reaching a trembling hand up to the touch the man’s rough dirty face.

 

The man tensed instantly becoming aroused as soft finger lightly grazed his face stubble. The boy was trembling in his hold obviously in pain and the man held him closer.

 

“A-are you okay?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes…” The boy whispered closing his eyes slowly, “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“Y-yeah…” The man swallowed.

 

“Does my savior have a name?” The boy whispered slowly falling into a sleep.

 

“Tom.” The man said, “You?”

 

“…Bill.” The boy whispered before he fell asleep entirely.

 

Tom tensed shaking the boy lightly but he still didn’t awake. The sky was growing a darker shade of grey and he knew they had to keep moving. It would get dark soon and it was dangerous to be in the woods after dark. He got up slowly holding Bill to his chest tightly and began walking towards the road again. For that was one thing that would surely always be there.


	3. Sand

The boy yawned and stretched out as Tom watched in silence. His thick eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and his black hair lay tangled around him like snakes. Tom had only been able to carry the boy so far on his back before he needed to rest. They had made little progress over the night and now they were hidden in a ditch by the side of the road. The boy stirred slightly under Tom’s gaze and he stiffened looking away in shame.

 

It had been years since Tom had been so close to another human, let alone one that was alive. He couldn’t quite describe what had come over him back in the woods the other day but he felt a sort of sense of possessiveness over the boy as if he were meant to protect him. Tom was starved for companionship and stared in awe at the boy’s pale skin; it both fascinated and frightened him. Who was this boy? He had never seen someone so clean before since before the rustic times. The boy let out a small whimper and turned on his side clutching at the red scarf tied around his neck.

 

“Then there’s that,” Tom whispered.

 

The boy’s eyes suddenly shot open and Tom retracted his hand not even realizing he had been stroking the boy’s face. The boy sat up alarmed and looked to Tom with such hostility that he shrank back until his back hit a boulder behind him. The boy slowly got not taking his eyes off of Tom and inched back looking angry but lost. Tom reached out a hand in a desperate attempt to mean he meant no harm and the boy jumped back.

 

“Who are you? Where’s my stuff?” The boy demanded curling his fingers at his sides. His knees were slightly bent and he reminded Tom of an animal ready to pounce.

 

“I-I’m Tom.” Tom breathed steady searching in the boy’s crazed eyes, “I-I saved you yesterday… in the clearing?”

 

The boy blinked for a moment stunned and whirled around taking in everything around him. Tom could hear him cuss quietly under his breath before his eyes landed on Tom again filled with tears.

 

“H-hey man… don’t… please don’t cry.” Tom attempted lamely starching the back of his neck.

 

The boy threw his hands over his mouth and made a pained noise shrinking into him self. Tom inched closer in hopes of consoling the boy but before he could even get up the boy had thrown himself down onto the ground and had begun to sob. His cries sounded broken and were filled with pain and anguish. Tears fell down onto the red scarf wrapped around his neck and Tom tensed looking around carefully as the boy’s sobs got louder.

 

“Shh,” Tom said. They were not sounds meant to comfort but to silence, “Hey boy… um shit…. B-Bill? Bill! Shh! Stop it!”

 

Bill tipped his head back and wailed pulling on his long locks shaking with anger. Tom scrambled over to where he sat quickly and threw his arms around the young boy pulling him to his chest and clamping a heavy gloved hand over his mouth. The sobs ceased only leaving a small echo in the woods and Bill thrashed in Tom’s arms screaming muffed cries for help.

 

“Will you stop? Stop.” Tom ordered harshly scanning the horizon of the road, “Will you hush? You’re making too much noise! Shh! You’ll attract someone!”

 

The boy only thrashed some more when a loud shot was heard in the distance. A sharp burning feeling spread through Tom’s left arm and cursed releasing Bill. He’d been shot.

 

“Move!” Tom screamed shoving Bill with his right arm, “Move!”

 

“O-oh my g-god! Max why? No please!” Bill wailed getting up on shaking knees.

 

Tom grumbled when another shot went off and grabbed Bill by his arm hauling him along with him as he dashed into the woods. His arm was burning intensely now and he hissed tugging Bill along faster. How many of them were there? Two? Three? Or maybe Tom lucked out this once and it was only one. Multiple deep shouts proved Tom wrong.

 

“You,” Tom instructed throwing Bill down behind a rock, “Stay here or you die.”

 

“Wait!” Bill cried when Tom turned his heel, “W-where are you going?”

 

“To get my stuff!”

 

“You can’t leave me here!”

 

“Just watch me.” Tom said turning his heel.

 

“But… you’re hurt!” Bill gasped staring up at Tom with watering eyes. Tom frowned and leaned down closer to whisper, the men’s shouts were getting closer and they’d find his cart soon.

 

“Listen to me,” He breathed in Bill’s face, “I either get the stuff now and we live a little longer or I’ll throw you out there and have you shot now. Your choice.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened at this and he looked at Tom worriedly.

 

“Be careful.” He whispered.

 

Tom grumbled and ran off to find the cart again. He found their camp quickly but he could see the men’s figures drawing nearer through the trees. Dropping to his elbows and knees Tom army crawled across the ground. He then quickly tucked into himself and rolled towards the boulder. His back hit it with a thud and he pressed against breathing heavily as he listened to the boots come to a stop above him. The men were standing right above the boulder now keeping Tom safe from view as they surveyed the camp.

 

“I heard crying.” One voice grumbled.

 

“The fire’s still smoking someone was here alright.” A second voice joined in.

 

“Maybe they ran off?” A third suggested.

 

“Or they’re hanging around watching us.” The second person spoke again.

 

A moment of silence hung in the air and Tom closer his eyes shut praying for them to leave.

 

“Let’s go check it out.” The second voice concluded. The sound of crunching twigs under boots made Tom panic and he quickly snatched the gun off the tarp and made a run for it.

 

“Hey!” He heard someone shout from behind him.

 

“Run Bill! Run!” Tom screamed hoarsely.

 

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Bill forced out struggling to regain his breath.

 

“It’s… okay.” Tom nodded weakly pulling the cart along behind him. Its wheels squeaked slightly with each step and Tom sighed watching the road travel underneath his feet.

 

“You were very brave taking on those three men by yourself… and injured.” Bill said shyly not looking at Tom.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Tom shrugged.

 

“No big deal?” Bill asked softly almost disbelieving, “You killed three men when the odds were against you.”

 

“They had no weapons,” Tom said blankly, “They had no way to defend themselves.”

 

“Oh.” Bill whispered surprised. His shoulders shagged a little and he looked at feet becoming silent.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Bill whispered as tears gathered in his eyes again, “It was my fault they found us. I-I… I’m sorry.”

 

“Bill-”

 

“I’ve only known you for a day and I’ve already put you in danger twice,” Bill interrupted, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to come along with me.” Tom said after a moment. Bill turned quickly to face him and Tom’s heart broke a little as his distressed look, “I mean if you don’t want to.”

 

Bill stopped walking and faced Tom hugging himself tightly. Tom stopped too and stared back at Bill, an unreadable expression on his face, as the boy’s tears began to fall. He looked at Tom questioningly anger beginning to flicker in his amber eyes. He then quickly turned away and began walking again.

 

“Hey Bill,” Tom called tugging the cart along behind him as he attempted to catch up with the boy, “Bill!”

 

“What?” The boy spat biting his bottom lip when his tears began to streak his face.

 

“I’d like it very much if you’d hung around for a little while,” Tom said, “At least until you get back on your feet.”

 

“R-really?” Bill whispered, “Even after the trouble I’ve caused you.”

 

“I didn’t exactly have to help you out the first time you know.” Tom smirked catching Bill’s eye.

 

Bill emitted a small sob before he flung himself around Tom crushing their bodies together. Tom staggered for a moment slamming into the cart as Bill left no space between them crying into Tom’s dirty neck.

 

“Thank you,” Bill whispered, “Thank you so much.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Tom said stiffly tensing when Bill wiggled against him, “No problem.”

 

Bill let out a content sigh and continued to hug Tom as if he were his life support. They stayed like for a few moments and Tom slowly reached out a shaking hand and put it on Bill’s lower back hugging the boy closer. Bill sniffed into his shoulder and Tom instantly relaxed relishing the feel of a warm body against his. He brought his other hand up and ran it through Bill’s tangled hair stroking him softly. Just when he had begun to fully relax and started pulling Bill closer the boy pulled back smiling.

 

“You good?” Tom asked becoming cold again.

 

“Yes thank you.” Bill sniffed.

 

“We need to keep going or we’ll never each the south by winter if we keep up this pace.” Tom grunted beginning to set off again hauling the cart behind him, “If you’re planning on coming along don’t stand there all day.”

 

“Wait!” Bill called running after Tom. He caught up with the man quickly and smiled sheepishly. His eyes squinted into almond shaped and his lips curled up revealing crooked teeth that made him look like a rabbit. His smile reminded Tom of something he long wished to forget and he paled looking away. Bill frowned and touched his mouth unsure of why Tom had suddenly looked so pained.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“What?”

 

“How old are you?” Tom asked again squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“I’m eighteen winters.” Bill said confused.

 

“Years.” Tom snapped, “Say eighteen years not winter. You sound like some sort of bumpkin saying winters.”

 

“Years?” Bill asked scrunching his nose in distaste, “Who says years anymore? No one has used years since pre-rustic times. What are you some kind of rusty?”

 

Tom said nothing and looked away putting some extra power in pulling the cart as he slowly quickened his pace. Bill’s mouth fell open and lengthened his strides to catch up with Tom.

 

“Hey Tom! Wait!” Bill called falling in pace with him. He tried to caught Tom’s eye but he kept them on the ground frowning to him self, “Tom exactly how old are you?”

 

“…”

 

“Tom.”

 

“As of this winter I’ll be forty-five… winters.” Tom whispered softly.

 

Bill choked next to him and began coughing clutching his chest. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and looked away embarrassed. He knew he was old. He was older than most people now ever lived to be. Bill’s coughing was easing up next to him and he frowned eyeing how young and delicate the boy looked. He felt like he had some deformity next to him.

 

“F-forty-five?” Bill asked astonished, “Maggot’s corpse!”

 

“I kid you not.” Tom said sourly.

 

“Maggot’s corpse! There’s no way! I mean… wow.” Bill stuttered shaking his head, “Forty-five?”

 

“Forty-five.” Tom answered not meeting the boy’s eyes.

 

“But that would make you… pre-rustic!” Bill’s eyes bulged, “No fucking way you’re lying! There’s no way!”

 

“Kid.” Tom grunted shaking his head. He reached back into the cart and pulled out a canteen of water as Bill watched him with curious eyes. He poured some water into his cupped palm and brought it to his face washing away all the dirt that had accumulated there over the past few days. When he was done he turned to Bill sadly and cringed at the boy’s gasp.

 

“Holy…” Bill trailed off stepping closer to Tom. The man stiffened as the young boy circled around him like a hawk. His amber eyes were sparkling with amazement and he slowly reached out a hand to touch one of Tom’s frown wrinkles.

 

“May I?” He asked his hand lingering. Tom sighed and nodded and Bill bit his lip leaning in more. He trailed a soft finger down Tom’s face in awe of the wrinkles there. Tom shivered under the touch especially when Bill’s wandering finger landed on the left corner of his lip.

 

“A hole?” Bill asked quietly.

 

“I used to have my lip pierced when I was younger.”

 

“A what?” Bill asked confused.

 

“A piercing.” Tom repeated grabbing Bill’s soft hand with his rough one. Bill tensed and stared at where Tom’s hand held his as he blushed dark red.

 

“I don’t know what that is.” Bill mumbled gently pulling his hand out of Tom’s. Tom’s fingers closed around his and held his hand in place not letting go.

 

“You’re so young.” Tom said looking pained, “Eighteen years old? That’s it?”

 

Bill nodded as his face burned, he could the warmth of Tom’s hand against his and it made his stomach lurch in a way it never had before. Tom began to absentmindedly rub his thumb across Bill’s knuckles as he stared at the boy intensely.

 

“Eighteen winters as of the ninth month.” Tom closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

“Tom?”

 

“Let’s keep going.”

 

* * *

 

The unmistakable cloud of a dust storm was at the pair’s tails as it neared nighttime. The shadows of a city came into view on the horizon and Bill inched closer to Tom as they drew closer. Blacken twisted iron reaching up to the sky exposed like the bowels of come beast. The fires had melted the asphalt long ago and the road was rough and uneven beneath Tom’s feet. Up ahead he spotted the burnt petrified forms of bodies, most likely those of the city. The corpses lay in the road some crawling or curled into themselves with their mouths opened into screams. Tom ignored them and continued walking nearly jumping out of his skin when Bill let out a small cry.

 

“What!?” Tom asked alarmed pulling out the gun and whirling around to face Bill.

 

The merely shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands shaking with fear. Tom stilled for a moment listening intently for a few seconds as he surveyed the area for danger. He could hear the light sounds of the storm coming but other than that it seemed safe.

 

“Bill,” Tom whispered wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, “What is it?”

 

“I-in the road,” Bill squeaked looking away from the city, “Look at the road.”

 

Tom frowned and let go of Bill taking careful steps forward. He held the gun tight awaiting any danger but he couldn’t find anything. He could still hear Bill whimpering behind him and he turned to face him. Bill had turned away from the city shaking with fear muttering softly to him self.

 

“Bill we have to set up camp before sun down,” Tom sighed tucking the gun away, “Bill come on we don’t have time for this.”

 

The boy shook his head no and Tom grumbled stalking back over. In one graceful movement he picked Bill up under his arms and threw him into the cart heading towards town. Bill sat stunned staring at Tom with wide fearful eyes and he began to whimper louder as Tom pushed the cart further. Tom’s foot came down on one of the corpses’ arms and broke with a snap making Bill visibly pale.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Tom grunted pushing the cart over another corpse. The ancient body broke under the weight of the cart instantly turning to dust.

 

“Tom turn back,” Bill gasped trying to climb out of the cart. Tom frowned and grabbed his arm pushing him back down.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded uneasily eyeing the setting sun in the distance, “Bill we have little over twenty minutes to set up camp this is no time to play games!”

 

“No!” Bill whispered his eyes darting to the shrieking figures melted into the ground, “I don’t want to stay here! Please!”

 

“Bill stop,” Tom frowned, “Don’t raise your voice we don’t know who’s here yet.”

 

“Tom please!” Bill whispered grabbing onto his ratty sleeves, “We can’t stay here! We can’t!”

 

“We’re low on food, we need to restock.” Tom sighed, “Bill the storm will be here any minute please we need to find shelter.”

 

“Why not back there?” Bill pleaded digging his fingers into Tom’s arms, “We can set up camp back there!”

 

A heavy gust of wind blew sand up in Tom’s eyes and he cussed rubbing at them in anger. All around them an eerie silence had fallen over the city as the storm drew closer. The sun had already disappeared over the horizon basking the city in dim light. They needed to take shelter and they needed to take it now.

 

“Bill,” Tom pleaded rubbing the last of sand from his eyes, “We need to go.”

 

“I’m g-getting out.” The boy announced swinging his leg over the side of the cart. He popped over the side and attempted to run for it when Tom grabbed his arm roughly hauling him to his side.

 

“Listen to me,” Tom breathed in his ear, “A storm’s coming, if you go back out there you won’t survive. Trust me our chances in the city are much safer, you have to trust me Bill.”

 

“I- ouch!” Bill yelped rubbing at his eyes. Tom could feel the tiny grains of sand beginning to hit him in the face and he frowned beginning to push the cart forward pulling Bill along with him.

 

All around them small grains of sand skidded along the ground heading towards the city as the pair finally entered the outskirts. Rolled over cars lay in the streets with smashed windows and the rubber tires stripped straight off of them. A bakery’s window lay in shatters with a few corpses sprawled in front of it and Tom tugged Bill closer turning the boy’s head away. The cart kept getting stuck in the numerous cracks in the road not allowing them to get far as the storm finally reached the city.

 

Loud forceful winds blew into the city now making Tom’s eyes burn as he continued forward. Bill was walking along side him, his face buried in Tom’s neck to protect him self from the sand.

 

“Up there!” Tom shouted to be heard over the roar of the wind.

 

Bill followed to where Tom was pointing to a bus that had been turned over on its side. Miraculously all but the back window of the bus were still intact and Tom picked up their pace cringing at the rattling of the cart. Bill dashed up ahead inspecting the bus for an opening.

 

“There’s no door!” Bill called out inspecting the side, “Tom?”

 

“The bus must have fallen over onto the side with the door,” Tom shouted back, “Go in through the back window.”

 

“What?” Bill screamed but this time in fear.

 

“Go in through the back.” Tom shouted back beginning to gather up the cart’s material in the tarp, “We can’t fit the cart through there, hurry up!”

 

“I don’t want to go first!” Bill screamed wiping at his eyes. He opened his mouth to shout to Tom again when a gust of wind blew sand in throat making him cough.

 

“Bill get in the bus!” Tom screamed picking up the bundled tarp. He threw the bundle into the window and grabbed Bill by the wrist tugging him in hard.

 

“No!” Bill wailed as Tom carelessly threw him behind him into the blackness.

 

Tom climbed in afterwards struggling to unbundle the tarp. Pulling some fishing line out of his pocket and he looped it through the washers at the corners and pulled the tarp snug shutting off the window. He secured the line in the safety rails of the bus sealing them in total darkness.

 

“Bill?” Tom called out fumbling for his lighter, “Where are you?”

 

“Tom…” Bill whimpered from somewhere in the back of bus sounding close to tears.

 

He flicked on the lighter squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light. His stomach dropped at the sight.

 

Bill whirled around quickly to inspect his settings and let out a shriek stumbling backwards until he hit Tom’s chest. At the front of the bus was a cluster of rats blinking their red eyes snarling. Bill screamed and latched onto Tom trying to wrap his legs around the man.

 

“Oh my god! Ew! Ew! Tom! Tom do something!” Bill cried successfully raising him self off the ground as he wrapped him self around Tom. The man stumbled for a minute grunting at the additional weight before fishing a rag out of his pocket and lighting it on fire. With a grunt he tossed the rag in the front of the bus and the rats scrambled escaping through invisible cracks in the floor to the sand storm outside.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s Max?” Tom asked softly. He felt the body stiffen next to his and he sighed tugging the blankets up further to hide his face. They were pressed so intimately against each other, almost like lovers, as they huddled against the cold of night.

 

The bus floor wasn’t too uncomfortable but Bill had made Tom check twice for rats before he finally agreed to settle down for bed. They hardly even fallen asleep yet too conscious of the body pressed up against each other. He didn’t know when it happened but Tom had managed to sling his arm over the boy pulling him closer. Bill’s hand was gripping Tom’s shirt tightly.

 

“I…” Bill whispered nuzzling closer to Tom’s chest, “He… I don’t know how to explain.”

 

“I heard you calling out for him last night,” Tom whispered pulling Bill even closer. He felt Bill’s breath quicken against his neck and he bit his lip hoping he wasn’t pushing it too far, “Was he your boyfriend?”

 

“What?” Bill asked scandalized, “He wasn’t… I’m not…”

 

“He was my twin.” Bill trailed off sadly.

 

Tom instantly stiffened thinking back to that day in the woods when Tom had first spotted Bill. There had been a brunette companion.

 

“That was your twin,” Tom said softly almost apologetically, “But he…”

 

Bill made a pained sound next to him and clung to Tom’s shirt tighter burying his face in the older man’s neck. Tom could feel the tension coiling inside of the body next to him and soon a sob raked through Bill’s body making him gasp and shudder next to the man. Tom wrapped his arm around Bill tighter until the boy was practically laying on top of him sobbing into his chest.

 

“Bill,” Tom said softly resisting the urge to stroke the boy’s hair, “Don’t cry.”

 

“Oh god they just killed him!” Bill sobbed, “They just killed him like that! They didn’t even try to take us back alive they just killed him!”

 

Bill shifted his head and Tom felt the fabric of the red scarf graze his cheek. Acting on reflex he grabbed the scarf and pulled Bill closer fingering the ratty material around his pale neck.

 

“Don’t.” Bill whispered trying to pry Tom’s fingers off the scarf.

 

“It’ okay.” Tom sighed. He felt the boy stiffen next to him and Bill turned to Tom with wide curious eyes, “I know, it’s okay.”

 

“H-how?” Bill breathed in Tom’s face. He positioned his body better over the man until their hips aligned only separated between a few layers of fabric, “Liar.”

 

“You were on reservation.” Tom said slowly.

 

“Liar!” Bill hissed digging his fingers into Tom’s where they still were entangled around the red scarf, “There’s no way they’d let you get away alive! Liar!”

 

“You have that tattoo,” Tom breathed calmly squinting in the dull light to make out the tattoo on the side of Bill’s face, “It’s their mark.”

 

“No,” Bill gritted out looking into Tom eyes, “You lie.”

 

“Your brother was a resourcer,” Tom whispered watching how Bill cringed, “And judging from those markings you were a… a pleaser… a sex slave.”

 

“No.” Bill whimpered burying his face in Tom’s chest, “No I’m not… liar! You’re lying!”

 

“My son was a resourcer too.” Tom said so softly Bill almost didn’t hear it. The boy picked up his head and stared into Tom’s eyes, “He came into season when he was only ten winters.”


	4. Livestock

A long silence hung in the small confines of the bus and Bill sat upright on top of Tom suddenly becoming ashamed that he knew what Bill really was. Bill’s survival instincts were kicking in and the sudden rush of adrenaline made him everything with painful clarity. He was suddenly aware of how tightly they were snuggled together, how he could feel Tom’s heartbeat under his own, and how Bill was perfectly perched on top the other man’s groin. The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened but when he attempted to move away the other man’s hand stopped him from getting up.

 

“You don’t need to be ashamed,” Tom whispered softly his voice full of understanding that sent chills down Bill’s spine, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pressed the issue.”

 

“You’re lying,” Bill whispered hating how his voice quivered, “There’s no way they’d let you live if you knew about them… there’s no way.”

 

“I never meant to get involved with them,” Bill’s eyes widened in fear but Tom’s soothing touch to his cheek stopped him from fleeing, “But I had to-”

 

“They’re monsters!” Bill cut off sobbing, “They’re monsters! They’re fucking sick! I can’t believe you. I refuse to-”

 

Before Bill could even finish Tom pressed a hand to his mouth silencing him and Bill quieted instantly not even trying to fight the other man off. Despite the darkness Bill could make out the shape of Tom shifting beneath him to sit up. Slowly he let himself be pushed back by strong hands squeezing his shoulders and Bill practically melted.

 

“Calm down,” Bill blinked, “You always get so riled up.”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s just…”

 

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.” Tom murmured softly wrapping an arm around Bill’s shoulder. The touch triggered something inside of Bill and instantly Tom had an armful of Bill as the young boy nuzzled closer sniffing and gripping his shirt tightly.

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Anything,” Bill pleaded hiding his face, “Just talk to me. Tell me about the pre-rustic times. Tell me about your… son.”

 

He could feel Tom tense next to him out of pain and Bill bit his lip refusing to look up. He held his breath waiting for Tom to speak and soon started to panic thinking he’d said something wrong when Tom remained silent. Finally after as if holding one’s breathe underwater Tom released a long sigh gasping for breath.

 

“My son’s name was Henry,” Tom started off hugging Bill closer and placing his head atop Bill’s, “He was everything to me.”

 

“Just like Max was everything to me?” Tom nodded.

 

“I can remember everything like it was yesterday. Things started to get strange, no one knew what was going on. One day all of these dragonflies flew into New York. Imagine that a whole swarm of dragonflies in NYC. Nobody knew where they came from and so they ignored them. But not my dad's friend Martin, no, Martin was an environmental scientist and he said that they should have been in Cuba since it was the winter, not in New York. He didn’t know what to make of it. No one could have known what was going to happen… no one knew.

 

And then when it happened it was like another world. I’d been on the subway so I was left unharmed but when I walked back up top it was like another world. My parents were dead and so were others but there were still some of us that survived. We all headed to the Yankee’s stadium and set up camp there and it was then I met her. I didn’t know quite what to make of her at first she was… something else. And as the years began to go on things got worse and we split off from the main group with a few other hoping to find I don’t know a city or something. We were all so young just teenagers filled with hope.

 

I soon started to forget pre-rustic life and I was happy. And then we had Henry. He was born right on the ninth marking of Judgment Day, just under a decade after what happened. I was scared at first I was only kid I didn’t know how to be a father but he was so small and fragile. I’d never been a father before and he was the most amazing thing in the world to me. It was like when you’d walk into a room his whole face would light up and he’d… blow spit bubbles at you!”

 

Tom broke off as his voice became strained. Bill opened his mouth ready to tell Tom he didn’t need to talk about it when Tom continued.

 

“He meant everything in the world to me. I just couldn’t get over the fact that he was my son. He was my little boy. I’d never thought I’d have children while growing up it just didn’t fit in with the picture at the time and then he came along. Back then when a family would have a baby for the first time they would experience what we called ‘first time parents’. God I was the epitome of that. I remember one day he just kept crying and I didn’t know why. I tried everything. I put on the crank powered television we’d found, I made him a snack, I even started to sing and dance along to Barney just to make him laugh.”

 

Bill’s brow crinkled not knowing some of these strange things that Tom was talking about. Things such as Barney or what a television was. The older man continued to talk not even noticing Bill anymore as a glassy shine overtook his eyes and Bill felt his heartstrings tug. He’d never met anyone like Tom before, never someone with such emotion or that carried around such pain. While Bill had been born into the world like this and knew nothing else Tom was the total opposite. Tom had seen it all from beginning to end.

 

“Henry was about five when things really took a turn for the worst. Ash started collecting everywhere since there was no one to clean up and the trees started to die. Our group got smaller and smaller until it was just only Henry, her, and me. And then… when I needed her to be there for me the most she told that she couldn’t stand living like anymore. I’d managed to forget pre-rustic life, I was content with the family I now had but she… she still remembered. She still remembered being pampered as a child, the house with the picket fence she lived in, and her parents. Then one morning I woke up to gunshot and she’d done it.”

 

Tom’s hands tightened into fists as tears began to roll down his cheeks and Bill watched unsure on how to comfort him.

 

“She fucking left him and me alone in this god damn world!” Tom screamed through tears of rage. Bill jumped slightly but when Tom looked at him his eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness that made Bill reach forward and hug him.

 

I had thought about it so many times, of just ending it for both him and me. What kind of a father would let his son grow up in a world like this? After her death she really made me think about pre-rustic times and I began to remember. And when I started to remember I started teaching Henry about the old world and it’s ways. We were happy for a brief period of time but then morning I woke up and he was gone. He’d wandered off in the middle of the night and they’d caught him.”

 

At that mention Bill paled instantly and recoiled back as his own memories began to play in his mind. Tom’s tears had not stopped but he was speaking now in a calm voice looking straight ahead as if caught in the memory.

 

“Tom,” Bill whispered, “Stop you don’t need to talk about it anymore.”

 

“They just took him and so I went after him. I couldn’t just let them take him I couldn’t.”

 

“Tomi please stop.” Bill begged tugging on Tom’s sleeve trying to get his attention but Tom continued to talk with hazed over eyes.

 

“By the time I got to reservations they had already picked him to become a resourcer.”

 

“Tom stop it!”

 

“I camped out by the reservation waiting for the right day to break in and get him out but it was so hard. There were guards everywhere and only one of me.” Tom sobbed.

 

“Tom.” Bill begged as tears began to build in his eyes.

 

“I had to watch… I had to watch every single day as he got fatter and fatter. I would sneak to the gates at night and talk to him telling him I’d break him out and do you wanna know what he said to me?”

 

Bill sighed defeated and nodded hugging his arms around himself already knowing how this would end.

 

“He said he liked it there! He said that they fed him nicely and there were other kids for him to play with there and that whenever he was hungry they’d give him more than enough food. I tried so many times to break him out but he never would comply with the plans. He so foolish and stubborn and when I tried to tell him what was going on he ignored me! He fucking stopped meeting me at the gate every night and I had to watch as they fattened him like a pig! He spent two years in there and finally when he was seven he came into season. They fucking fattened up my son like livestock and ate him for dinner.”

 

“Tom.” Bill whined squeezing his shut as he tried to shut out the memories of watching the people around him disappear one by one. Max had been a resourcer too but the twins had been much smarter about it than others. Every night Max would eat his food like everyone else but then during bedtime he’d run out back and throw it all back up. The guards had been suspicious of why the brunette wasn’t gaining weight like the others but did nothing about it since the food supply was plentiful. Meanwhile poor Bill had been subjected as their play toy having to tend to their _every_ need.

 

“I never got to say goodbye. The last time I talked to him we fought at the gate. I was trying to warn him to stop eating, anything but get fat, but he wouldn’t listen! They ate him like livestock! What has this world come to? They’re fucking humans too! They’re fucking humans eating other humans!” Tom thundered digging his fists into his eyes as he sobbed.

 

“Tom.” Bill whispered again throwing his arms around Tom as the older man sobbed, “Tomi please. Stop crying it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“Of course it was my fault!” Tom wailed, “Had I just watched him then he never would have been taken in the first place. I should have watched him better.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Bill whispered rubbing Tom’s shoulder soothingly, “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“It was,” Tom whimpered picking up his head and looking at Bill, “And I’ve never forgiven myself to this day.”


	5. Love

The pair walked in silence, occasionally brushing shoulders against one another, but mostly averting their eyes. Tom had been rather quiet since his outburst in the bus and Bill sighed staring out the barren landscape that stretched out overhead. They had to move quickly that morning as Tom feared the storm would draw more survivors into the city in hopes of finding food or other resources.

 

Bill ran a hand through his tangled black hair and tugged awkwardly at the red scarf that hung loose around his neck. He was still far cleaner than Tom could ever hope to be but already the dirt and grime from the outside world had made Bill feel like he was covered in a coat. The material of the scarf was cheap soaked in Bill’s sweat and it constantly itched Bill’s neck.

 

“Ugh,” Bill scowled softly to himself pulling at the material as it irritated his neck some more, “Damned thing.”

 

“Why don’t you just take it off?” Tom sighed from next to him; keeping his eyes straight as he pulled the cart.

 

“I’m sorry?” Bill asked confused but Tom did not look over.

 

“Why don’t you just take it off?” Tom repeated again beginning to sound agitated, “I mean it’s not like you really need that thing out here. If your worried about needing a scarf for the winter I have extras in my cart but that thing won’t keep you warm at all.”

 

Bill stopped as Tom’s words sunk in. Tom slowed down as well panting slightly from exertion staring at the younger boy with a worried expression. Then Bill finally came to the realization that he would no longer need the scarf as he was never going back to that place. He’d never be going back to the farm.

 

“Oh.” Was all Bill said as he pulled off the scarf and dropped it to the ground. Tom nodded in approval motioning to the sky.

 

“It’s almost mid-day,” Tom sighed dropping down on the pavement and pulling out a canteen, “Almost a whole day’s walk and we can still see the city.”

 

“Well how long until we can’t anymore?” Bill asked.

 

Tom took a long swig sighing in both defeat and relief. He shook the canteen at Bill but the boy shook his head shyly sitting down on the cracked pavement next to the man.

 

“As long as it takes,” Tom smiled crookedly, “But by the time you can’t see this city anymore there’s already another one on the horizon.”

 

“You’re kidding right?” Bill groaned throwing an arm over his face as he fell back to the ground. Tom chuckled amused at the boy’s behavior and Bill blindly kicked a leg in hopes of hitting Tom.

 

“No unfortunately I’m not,” Tom smiled grabbing Bill’s thrashing foot and holding it still, “This thing here we’re on is called a highway and it’s going to take us all the way to the next city. And then after that it will take us to the next one and the next one until we finally reach the south.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of walking.” Bill grumbled.

 

“I’m used to it,” Tom shrugged, “Besides it will be worth it once we get there.”

 

“What’s down in the south that’s got you so fired up?” Bill asked finally uncovering his eyes and staring at Tom.

 

“Well,” Tom smiled scratching his neck, “I’ve been up here in the north for a long time. When I was younger the cold was a lot easier to deal with but now that I’m getting older I can’t stand it…”

 

“And?” Bill questioned sitting up and crawling closer to Tom. The man seemed to stiffen slightly but Bill ignored it resting his head on the torn puff of Tom’s winter coat.

 

“I heard from some people that there was a possibility there could be some more survivors in the south. They said that they are starting to rebuild the cities and got animals and such.” Tom averted his gaze from Bill and shook his head the notion, “It’s silly of me don’t listen. After all this time no one could even have the resources, let alone the technology, to rebuild the cities. I’m just a stupid old man getting my hopes up like that.”

 

“You’re not,” Bill whispered grasping Tom’s hand in his own. Both froze for a moment neither realizing when they’d gotten so close and Tom’s face burned red. Bill bit his lip smiling meekly but did not release Tom’s hand, “Stop saying these things about yourself Tom. You’re not an old man okay?”

 

“I’m forty-five years old Bill!” Tom snapped trying to shake Bill’s hold off him but Bill held tight, “That’s a hell of a lot older than anyone I’ve ever run into out here on the road!”

 

“You’re not!” Bill pleaded holding Tom’s hand to his chest, “Tom you’re not some old man that’s going to die any day now, okay? So stop talking like one! Who knows what’s down there in the south? Maybe there are some survivors rebuilding the cities! Maybe there are animals, actual animals living down there! We won’t ever know until we go and see it for ourselves!”

 

“They’re just tales Bill, tales to keep people’s sprits up.” Tom shook his head sounding defeated.

 

“We won’t know for sure until we go to see it ourselves. Tom you’re amazing! You’ve gotten us this far and I…” Bill trailed off blushing red as he looked away. Tom noticed the sudden shyness that had over taken Bill, a shyness he’d seen many times when he was younger, and his heart skipped a beat. Tom quickly shook that possibility from his head, there was no way he must have misread signals.

 

“What?” Tom asked squeezing back Bill’s hand that held his.

 

“Nothing.” Bill blushed looking away.

 

“Bill, you what?” Tom asked hooking a finger under Bill’s chin and turning the boy to face him. Their eyes met briefly and Bill subconsciously licked his lips staring at Tom’s mouth.

 

“That I,” Bill’s eyes fluttered, “Well that I think that I’m-”

 

However before Bill could finish his sentence a gunshot went off and Tom grabbed Bill and hit the ground. There was a shout off in the distance behind them and another shot went off making Bill whimper.

 

“Come on we gotta move!” Tom instructed hauling Bill up and grabbing the cart. Another shot went off and Bill spun around blind trying to figure out where the bullet had gone.

 

“Move Bill!” Tom ordered pulling the cart off after him as he pushed Bill towards the woods, “Stay low!”

 

“Who is it?” Bill began to panic clutching Tom’s arm to his chest once they reached the safety of the woods, “It’s not the people from the farm right? Oh god, Tom please don’t let them take me! Please! Please don’t let them take me back!”

 

“It’s not.” Tom said sounding more astonished than reassuring. Bill peeked his head over Tom’s shoulder in curiosity as they saw a single figure emerge from the horizon.

 

“It’s a man.” Bill whispered confused, “But he’s by himself.” Another gunshot went off and Bill cringed staying close to the warmth of Tom’s body.

 

“He’s drunk.” Tom blanched, “Holy shit he’s drunk.”

 

“He’s what?” Bill crinkled his nose as the man stumbled about shouting and shooting at seemingly nothing.

 

“He’s drank too much alcohol and so now he’s drunk.” Tom explained although Bill’s face remained doubtful, “He’s having a surge.”

 

“Oh a surge!” Bill exclaimed staring back at the man, “The keepers would always have surges during the nights but I never really understood why.”

 

“Its proper name is alcohol not surge.” Tom whispered watching as the man drew closer only a little ways away from their hiding place along the side of the road.

 

“He’s not going to hurt us is he?” Bill asked concerned.

 

“No. I don’t think so. He looks totally tanked, probably doesn’t even realize where he is.” Another gunshot went off and Bill squeaked.

 

“We gotta get that gun from him though,” Tom mused, “He’s wasting a ton of bullets.”

 

“No Tom!” Bill cried clutching Tom’s arm, “He’s could be dangerous! I don’t want you getting hurt again!”

 

“Bill trust me.” Tom said before he went off and killed yet another man since their meeting in order to protect Bill.

 

* * *

 

“Tom,” Bill swallowed taking a step forward, “There was something I wanted to tell you earlier today.”

 

“Hmm?” Tom asked laying out their sleeping rolls for the night, “And what was that?”

 

Bill silently peeled off his shirt and crawled in next to Tom trying to both warm and managed to snuggle the man. Tom laughed lightly and drew the covers up higher around them as the cold wind blew right through their small patch worked tent and Bill smiled.

 

“I think that,” Bill blushed hugging Tom closer knowing the man would only think he was cold, “I think that I’m in love with you.”

 

Tom froze for that slight second and Bill squeezed his eyes shut cursing the silence that followed. A thousand possibilities ran through Bill’s head at once: would Tom kick him out the tent and leave him to fend for himself? Would he tell Bill that it was too soon and the loss of his wife still plagued him? Then finally after what seemed like forever Tom grabbed Bill by the arms and pulled him into a hug so that Bill lay on top of Tom’s chest.

 

“No you don’t.” Tom whispered softly petting Bill’s hair and Bill’s eyes widened, “No you don’t you silly boy.”

 

“But I do! I do Tom!” Bill protested clinging to Tom tightly although the older man made no move to distance them selves, “I’m in love with you Tom I really am!”

 

“No you don’t,” Tom sighed stroking Bill’s head gently treating him like a child, “You’re just confused is all. You’re still not over the loss of your twin and this is probably the closest physical contact you’ve had in awhile. You don’t love me but miss being close to people.”

 

“No I don’t Tom!” Bill cried grabbing Tom’s face between his hands, “Tom I know it sounds strange especially since we have not known each other that long but I love you! Ever since I’ve met you all you have done is protect and provide for me! I know that you must feel something towards me! I don’t care how old you are or that you are pre-rustic or that you used to have a kid! Tom I don’t care about those things! In fact it’s those things and all the others that make me love you more!”

 

“Bill stop it.” Tom groaned when Bill squirmed closer and he felt Bill’s hardness pressing against his leg, “You’re just a horny little teenage boy who doesn’t know what you’re talking about. You shouldn’t use such strong words unless you mean them.”

 

“But Tom I do!” Bill cried ducking down and pressing their lips together. Tom’s eyes widened in shock at this sudden aggression in Bill and tried to tell the boy to stop when Bill pulled back to pepper the man’s face with kisses.

 

“Bill stop it will you?” Tom said weakly as the boy squirmed all over him, “Seriously Bill stop it.”

 

“No!” Bill said calmly looking directly into Tom’s eyes, “Tom… I, Bill, are in love with you no matter what.”

 

The two stared at each other waiting for it to truly sink in. Tom’s eyes seem to widen in shock and Bill nodded his head becoming shy again.

 

“Holy shit.” Tom whispered staring at the boy that was perched on top of him. Bill smiled and bounced lightly on him forcing Tom to bite back a moan.

 

“I love you Tomi.” Bill moaned huskily, “I’m in love with you.”

 

“B-Bill!” Tom gasped when Bill bounced against Tom’s groin again and Tom instantly became hard.

 

“I love you so much.” Bill whispered leaning down to press their lips together again squeaking when Tom met him halfway but with twice the energy.

 

“You’re serious?” Tom panted frantically kissing Bill’s face and grabbing onto Bill’s hips, “You really mean it?”

 

“Yes.” Bill hissed when Tom began to thrust up against him, “I really do.”

 

“But,” Tom murmured and Bill stopped bouncing, “You’re so much younger than me.”

 

“I don’t care Tomi!” Bill groaned in frustration rocking frantically in Tom’s lap making the man moan, “Age doesn’t matter to me!”

 

“Oh god Bill!” Tom moaned digging his fingers into Bill’s hips as the boy bounced above him.

 

“Tomi?” Bill asked with hooded eyes and Tom swallowed after not seeing a look like in almost twenty years.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Take me.”


End file.
